Madness
by voidmind
Summary: i know i havent updated in a while but i think u'll lik ch5. pleaze R
1. Chapter 1 It Begins

Chapter 1 It Begins

_"Mr. Barker. Mr. Barker wake up!" "Huh, what's wrong?" "Listen Mr. If I catch you sleeping one more time in my class I will personally make sure you have detention for the rest of the year." _

John Barker was a student at Westville High. He had a few close friends but he knew and was know by mostly everyone in the school. The one thing that he was most interested in was video games. Yes, he was a video gamer. Of course the one type of games he loved the most were the Resident Evil series. He had played and beaten every RE game ever made and so had his friends, but the one thing that set him apart from his friends was that the game meant something to him more than just something to play. It was real…

John sat hunched over in his seat with his head resting on his hand. He paid no attention to his algebra teacher mainly because he was brilliant in math so he never needed to work in that class. He was looking out the second story window over looking the football field. Just beyond the field was a line of forest that signified the school's land boarder. He was falling asleep again. Then something happened that could not be explained, why it happened or how John was looking at it the precise moment it happened. He saw the man in the black suit with a black trench coat on just standing. The man was looking at the school, but more in particular he was looking at John. Then at least 10 feet into the woods he saw them. Zombies! They may have been over 150 yards away but he'd notice them any were, having shot at them hundreds of times in his games. There were dozens of them they walking rather fast and they had pasted the place were the man was standing who had suddenly vanished. John couldn't move! He feared the madness that would befall on this school. Everyone was doomed!

"Mr.Barker that's the last straw I'm calling the principal." It was just a dream John thought. "Thank God." He let out with a sigh. His head leaned back and he turned to the side to look out the window then his heart stopped. The zombies were still there! It wasn't just a dream it was real and now John had to stop it like how he stopped it in all his games. "Hey where do you think you're going Mr.!" Yelled Mrs. Clifford, but it was to late, John had already jumped out of his seat and was dashing down the hall. He got to the steps and ran down them so fast he tripped and fell down the last five. He landed on shoulder but received no serious damage. "You fucking idiot." John said to himself. He got up and ran down the hall as fast as he could and when he got to the back door he slammed on his breaks and slide 3 feet. He looked out the door window and saw the zombies. They were still coming and were not stopping. Ben, the grounds keeper was only 20 feet away from them. John new he had to warn him because good old warm hearted Ben didn't deserve this fate. John opened the door and yelled to him, but Ben couldn't hear him because he was listening to his headphones. John screamed with all his might, and when the zombies were about 6 feet away Ben looked up he saw John and took of his head phones. "Look out Ben they're right behind you!" he heard John say. Ben turned around for a quick glance and did not look again. He saw the monsters and it scarred him out of his feet. He ran like he had never run in his life. "Yeah Ben you got away!" John yelled to his friend. "Jeez kid, lets get out of hear." Ben was only 10 feet from the door when the gunshot went off. The bullet passed through Ben's knee cap. John wondered where the shot came from and turned to see the man in black standing on the side of the building with his pistol raised. "What the fuck are you doing!" John yelled at the man, and he started running over to Ben. He was stopped in his tracks when another shot was fired at John's feet. The man meant bussiness, and John had to back away and go back inside the school. He couldn't do anything, and know with his back turned to the door he ran back down the hall having to leave poor Ben as food for the beast. 

Ben yelled in pain as he held his right hand over his right knee. He rolled over onto his back and saw the horror approaching him. The worst part of his death was not all the pain he felt as the zombies tore open his stomach, but the wait. Ben had to wait what seemed like an eternity before the zombies got to him. He tried yelling for help, but no one would come. His mind was racing, and all sorts of thoughts were cramming up inside his head so much that it hurt. Anyone can die, that's the easy part. The hard part is preparing yourself for it. _Chapter 2 coming soon_


	2. Chapter 2 Men in Black

Chapter 2 Men in Black

__

As John ran down the long dark hallway the thought of poor Ben raced through his mind. How could he let that happen. "I should have been braver. It won't happen again. I'm this schools only hope I have to be brave."

He ran so fast that his footsteps made loud echoing thuds that were hear in every classroom. He ran pass the principal's office and right when he turned the corner BAM! He had knocked the old teacher right off her feet, dropping all her books and papers. "Um sorry bout that." John said as he kept running. Then he stopped for a minute to think. "Wait a minute. Where the hell am I going." He thought. "I need to call the police, or even the army. I should head for the pay phones. I can't go back to the principals office they would never believe me and besides.." "Hey you there kid! Stop!" Two janitors were standing at the end of the hall with the principal behind them. "You are in a lot of trouble son." John didn't stay around to find out what they were so pissed about when the school was about to be overrun by zombies. He turned the corner to a abandoned hallway in the back of the school. "The locker rooms are down here and so is the gym equipment maybe I can a weapon or a phone in one of the athletic offices." When he neared the locker rooms he saw it. There was a zombie at the end of the hall. It was half in half out of the back door window. John froze, he new the zombie would pick up his scent so he ran into the boys locker room. "Shit! Now what am I gonna do. The zombies are probably inside the school by now." "I need to kill it while it is still vulnerable." John looked around for a weapon. The men's baseball team had its equipment laying around and John suddenly got the same expression on his face as when he did when he got the rocket launcher in Resident Evil 3. He walked over to it. Although it was no rocket launcher it was definitely something he was looking for. The metal baseball bat was cold against his hand and when he lifted it he felt as if he had just become the biggest bad ass in the school. He had no more fear now and he kicked back open the locker room door and stepped out into the hall. The zombie was still stuck in the door. "I'm gonna bring you and all your ugly, smelly, stupid fucking friends to hell you shit bag!" John charged the zombie, with rage building inside him he felt and unbelievable power come over to him. John let out an angry yell as he swung the bat around and smashed the zombie's head one, two, three time before it was completely smashed in and the gruesome brains fell to the floor. John was breathing hard and he had to back away because the wretched stench made him feel light headed. He stood there looking at the zombie's lifeless body hanging over the door. Then he felt all the sadness in the world come onto him when he saw the zombie's nametag hanging from his shirt! _Oh dear God it's Ben! What have I done? How could he have changed so fast? Was this a new, more potent form of the T-Virus?_

John was still standing there with tons of questions on his mind. "There he is!" The principal said as she directed two men in black suits towards John. One of them was the man that shot Ben earlier and the other looked almost identical in appearance to him. "Mr.Barker we are with the FBI we need to ask you some questions." Said the one he knew from before. "What is this?" Said John as he backed away slowly. "I think you better come with us." Said the other man. John took a long hard look at each of them then ran to a shut door to his right. He tried desperately to open it, but it was no use the door was locked. The two men grabbed John and picked him up as he yelled and kicked. They took him into the nearest Phys. Ed. Office and threw him down on a roller chair. The one held him down while the other pulled out some duck tape and immobilized him. "Well, should we infect him?" Asked the second man, the one he hadn't seen before. "No, he is irrelevant now and besides the zombies are gonna be hungry when they get here." The two men walked out of the room. John heard them talking to his principal. She sounded upset. Then John heard a loud (crack!) then there was silence. Two pairs of foot steps walked away and that was all he heard…. 

__


	3. Chapter 3 The Others

Chapter 3 The Others

__

The classroom had suddenly gotten hot and sweaty. For the middle of a major test and uncomfortable room is not something the students need. One student, a young beautiful woman by the name of Jamie, was feeling the need for a cigarette.

"Um, excuse me Mrs. Bean, but can I go to the bathroom?" The teacher looked up from her desk to see the gorgeous student looking so innocent but the teacher saw through that and replied, "Absolutely not! You are in the middle of an important test. A test which could very well fail you for the year if you do not do good on it." This pissed Jamie off very much. "Well you see Mrs. Bean if you don't let me go I can always talk to the school board about this and tell them how you refuse to let your students take care of their necessary bodily function needs." The teacher caved and let Jamie go.

__

The library had gotten extremely hot too, and for Mary Beth this was just hell. She had a 5 page research paper to do and her fingers kept slipping on the keyboard keys, and her glasses kept fogging up. For some reason Mary Beth was spending her free period to work on a paper that was due not tomorrow but in 3 weeks when she could have been hanging out with her few friends.

"Well I've got two and a half pages done so I think I'll take a little break and read a book." Mary Beth takes out a book titled Lord of the Flies and opens ups to a previously marked page somewhere in the middle. "Hmm that's weird. There is no one in here except for me. I guess they can't stand the heat." She continued reading.

__

Matt Crason sat on the other side of his assistant principal's desk. His assistant principal sat behind it looking through some papers. Matt was captain of the football team and he was practically the most popular guy in school, although today he was in a bit of a down mood. 

"Okay Mr. Crason here is your dilemma. You are captain of the football team, probably the best-known student by his peers, and you have a full 4-year football scholarship to Notre Dame University. All this stuff is going good for you and yet you still obviously do not want to leave this shit hole of a school as much as me because you are not trying hard enough to past senior year." Even though Principal Greyhound was a pretty nice woman to her fellow faculty she was often a bitch to the students. "Look I'm sorry about my grades but I needed to concentrate on football or I might have not even gotten a scholarship." Matt replied with much diligence. "Well Mr. Crason it looks like you won't get to use your nice little scholarship now anyway because the bottom line is that your grades are crap. They are worthless pieces of shit with that has your name written on them and I don't give a fuck if you get stuck here for the rest of your sorry ass life!" With that Mrs. Greyhound walked out of the room.

__

The school has died down a bit now, but that can't always be a good thing. It's like the string of silence heard right before a tornado hits. Jamie was leaning against the wall in the girls bathroom with puffs of smoke coming out of her mouth. Mary Beth had broken the library silence again with her typing. Matt sat slouched in the plastic chair fiddling with a pencil. Poor John was still locked in the office. He was now rolling back and forth in the room trying to get free. The halls of the school were dead, but soon they would be filled with the dead. The zombies hadn't given up trying to get in. They weren't stopping till they got their feed…. 

__


	4. Chapter 4 They Meet

Chapter 4 They Meet

__

The two men in black where walking down the school hall now speaking in low toned voices. They where in clear view of the door, and were looking out the window at the zombies trying to get in. "There is something wrong. For some reason the zombies can't pick up the sent of the students." Said the second man.. "Well," said the first, "that can be fixed." With that he walked over to the door and opened it up.

The zombies walked right by him and the second man. When all the zombies in the area had got inside he shut the door and locked it. "Shall we continue to let the rest of the zombies in the maze to find their cheese."

Matt had been waiting in the assistant principal's office for what seemed like an hour. She hadn't come back. He had seen two men dressed in black walk passed the doorway and down the hall. He looked at the clock which read 9:23. For some reason the bell for next period hadn't rung. He then heard talking in the main office and he saw another man dressed in black asking the secretaries and other teachers to come with him into the faculty lounge to discuss something. Matt found himself alone in the main office with in 5 minutes. "Where the fuck did everyone go?"

Mary Beth was making copies when she suddenly remembered she had left her report for 7th period in the girl's locker room during Phys. Ed. She grabbed her stuff and ran down the hall to the locker room. Before she got to the last corner she smelled the terrible stench. She thought it might have me the furnace or something from the school's basement. So she ignored it and kept going till she got to the locker room door when she heard a loud banging. "What was that? It sounded like it coming room the offices. I wonder if one of the teachers needs help with something?" So being the good student that she is Mary Beth went to go help her teacher. When the sound got louder the smell got worse. She increased her pace and saw a bloody hand print on the slightly cracked open door. "O my God." She ran towards the door wishing she wouldn't she a injured teacher inside. She got her wish, but what she saw made her stomach turn and her vocal cords shut off so she couldn't scream.

****

5 minutes earlier

John continued to struggle to get free. He tried rubbing the against the corner of the desk hoping the tape would ripe. He had lost his patience and totally flipped out. He went crazy kicking and shaking with all his might but he would not move. He increased his performance and stopped for a split second and saw the room turn over. He hit the ground hard and nearly went unconscious although he was really dizzy. He was lucky though his right leg was completely free and he used it to drag himself over to the wooden desk. He was about to start kicking it when he heard a bang on the door. "Hello. O crap who am I kidding. Its proly a fucking zombie. Hmm here comes that moan." John was still a little dizzy, but sure enough the moan came and the banging got harder. "O shit! O shit! Come on dammit get free." The door lock broke and the door opened an inch at a time as the zombie walked through. John panicked and began kicking the desk with all his might hopin some one would here. The zombie grew closer and the door slowly fell back to its original position. "O God please make this quick." John said to himself with his eyes shut. The zombie was to close now for him to get away. Then John heard the most glorious sound ever. He heard footsteps. Normal footsteps coming and then the door was pushed open. He saw a girl standing there that he did not now with a look of panic on her face. She let out a little cry but it was just enough to get the zombie to turn and see her. He looked at her for a moment and began walking towards her. She backed away slowly with each one of her steps matching the zombies. She dropped her bag of stuff by the door. John saw his chance and slip himself over to her bag. He searched it and found pens and pencils and other stuff. "Damn there is nothing here." John said. He Threw the bag to the side and saw some small pieces of wood. He looked up by where the lock had been broken and he saw a large thick splinter of wood. "Success he exclaimed as he peeked out into the hall to see the zombie still nearing the girl. He broke it off the door and he was actually able to puncture a hole in his tape and he ripped it apart. He was free from the chair and he got up to see the girl cornered with the zombie only a few steps away. The girl began to cry and crouched down like a helpless animal in the corner. John held the splinter of wood tight and ran over to the zombie and shoved it through his back. The zombie stood still and turned around. John just looked at in disgust. It lunged at him knocking him on his back with it on top trying to take a bite out of his face. John could not resist its strenght and the zombies head rolled back getting ready to fall down and rip into john's neck. John closed his eyes then he heard _ting _and he felt warm blood splatter on his face. He opened his eyes and dint see a zombie's head anymore but the girl standing over him with the bat in her left hand and the other outstretched to help him up. 


	5. Chapter 5 Fire and Water

Chapter 5 – Fire and Water

__

Jamie was on her second cigarette because she frankly didn't give a shit if she was missing her test. Although she never thought that it was possible for her to not get in trouble for missing it, but that view of hers was about to change shortly.

The odor her cigarette smoke gave off blocked the gruesome smell of rotten flesh. And she had her back turned to the door so when she heard it open and someone step in she figured it was just another girl. Then the thought that it was a teacher crossed her mind. Then again she wasn't sure if it was another girl so she didn't want to seem stupid. She put on her friendly face and turned around only to have that friendly face turn into a merely frightened face. She wasn't terrified of the zombie she was more confused. Then when it walked towards her she got scared and let out a scream.

Matt still sitting in the office like a bum heard this scream and thought of himself as the hero to a girls rescue. He got out of his seat, out the door and ran down the hall halfway and stopped to listen. He heard another scream and changed his direction. He was sure it was coming from the girls room which made him even more anxious to see who it was. He opened the door to see a large dirty man banging on a stall. He looked under it to see feet, girls feet. He yelled, "Hey! What do you think your doing." Then zombie turned its head and looked at Matt then glared back at the door and continued to bang. Matt was horror struck to see it was actually a monster. The girls screams over came his shock and he looked around for a weapon. He found the girls hand bag and searched through it. He found a 8 inch long steel nail fail. He took wut little grip he had of it and ran over to the zombie and thrusted it through his neck. This time the zombie turned around completely and began walking towards Matt. He was out of ideas and grabbed the bag and ran to the far end of the bathroom and started searching again. The zombie inched closer. Matt found the girls lighter and a pack of cigs. He put the cigs back but held onto the lighter. Then he found a small container of hair spray. He went to put it back but then saw the warning sign on it that read: "caution flammable. Do not hold near flame." He grabbed it and put the bag down. The zombie was now 4 feet away. He held the hair spray up facing the zombie with the lighter already lit in front of it. He waited for the zombie to get a little closer then he sprayed. When the solution went through the flame it ignited into a stream of fire. It poured on the zombie all over its face and chest. Matt ran around it to its back and sprayed flames on its back. The zombie started to turn into a victim at the steak. His face could no longer be seen. Only fire in the shaped of a man. Matt stood there and watched it burn and then fall to the ground. Right when he fell back against the wall the fire alarm and sprinklers went off. Jamie opened to stall and looked out. "Whats going on?" She said. Matt walked over to her and asked her if she was ok and she smiled and nodded to him. They were dripping wet from the sprinklers and the floor had also started to be soaked. Then as they started to turn towards the exit door 5 more zombies piled in. They were all moving at a fast hungry pace and Jamie and Matt ran inside the stall and locked it shut. They heard the zombies out side and Matt instructed Jamie to stand up on the toilet seat. She did and Matt climbed up and sat on the corner of 2 of the walls of the stall. He had a clear view of all the zombies who were walking around in circles. Matt saw a broom close to him against the wall and he leaned down to pick it up. As he did a zombie saw him and lunged over to him with a quick running pace. Matt grabbed the broom and flung himself up back onto the wall and as he did the handle of it hit one of the ceiling lights. The zombies all saw him now and started walking over. Jamie peeked over the top and screamed "Ahhh what are we gonna do?" Matt grabbed the broom in his hand and started swinging it at the zombies trying to keep them away. The 5th time he swung he hit the light again and this time the plastic covering fell down and exposed the lights and all the wiring. "Hey." Matt said with a stroke of genius. He took one more mighty swing at it and the light shattered and the whole thing fell to the ground with severed wires following it. The wires hit the ground and sent a large was of electricity running through the wet floor and up the legs of the zombies all the way into their heads which made them explode and chunks of hair and skull bone and brains went flying outwards covering the bathroom. Matt and Jamie were now stuck up on the stall and could not get on the floor. But Jamie pushed up one of the roofing tiles and they both climbed up. 


End file.
